


Know Me By My Name

by beingvv



Series: 东京调情 [28]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Banter, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 江古田高中 2B 班，上课铃尚未响起，一群女生围成一团，坐在教室窗边，脑袋凑脑袋，正在叽叽咕咕地笑。为首的琉都看见了青子和惠子，神神秘秘朝两人招手，“快来！”女孩子们好奇上前，被分了两个耳机，琉都把音轨倒回去，重头开始放，和其余几个女生掩嘴而笑，青子听了两秒就睁大眼睛，“诶——！这是那个小偷——”正在前排补眠的黑羽抬起头来，睡眼惺忪：“？”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: 东京调情 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193
Kudos: 11





	Know Me By My Name

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 东京调情前传（也可独立观看）  
> ※ 早就对那个传说中山口桑的个人演技 Drama 有所耳闻，最近终于听了全段，雷到炸裂，咋想的，我们可爱斗斗基德居然油成（肯）德基，实在按捺不住，一个晚上激情怨念产物，顺带着把那个侦探喜欢上怪盗也没什么大不了的吧那句也给圆回来了，KS 粉，尤其对这俩 KS 宝典抱有好感的姑娘千万别看，众所周知作者白快亲妈，十年如一日把官方营业圆回白黑真爱，请确认可以接受再往下，如有不适随时点叉，谢谢谢谢，祝阅读愉快
> 
> This one is NOT for Kaishin fans, consider yourselves warned...

江古田高中 2B 班，上课铃尚未响起，一群女生围成一团，坐在教室窗边，脑袋凑脑袋，正在叽叽咕咕地笑。为首的琉都看见了青子和惠子，神神秘秘朝两人招手，“快来！”

女孩子们好奇上前，被分了两个耳机，琉都把音轨倒回去，重头开始放，和其余几个女生掩嘴而笑，青子听了两秒就睁大眼睛，“诶——！这是那个小偷——”

正在前排补眠的黑羽抬起头来，睡眼惺忪：“？”

围坐窗边的女孩子们神情各异，青子蹙着眉，渐渐把嘴巴张成一个 O，惠子眼睛瞪得圆圆的，用手遮嘴，听了几秒，倒吸一口气，开始偷偷地笑，琉都亲热地环着惠子的肩膀，脸上飞着可疑的小红晕，毫无逻辑地小声道：“对吧？对吧？”

惠子也脸红了，过了一会儿，小小地呀了一声，回头看琉都，又看青子，琉都不停点头，捂着嘴，几个女孩子肩膀顶肩膀，咕咕咕地笑，青子也脸红了，“天啊，那个小偷也太可恶了，这——！”

女孩子叽叽嘎嘎笑成一团，尚未睡醒的黑羽回过头看了看众人，抓了抓头发，一脸疑惑地打了个哈欠。

教室后门打开，白马走了进来，将书包放在自己的座位上，窗边的琉都看见了，高举起手，“白马侦探！”

惠子马上捅了她一肘，看着白马，小声地说：“这样不好吧？”

白马抬起头，礼貌地朝着琉都打招呼，“琉都同学，桃井同学，早上好。”

几个女孩子又是互相用手戳来戳去，互相递眼神，脸上都有些可疑的小红晕，白马礼貌地等了一会儿，只听琉都说：“哎呀！白马侦探应该听一下的啦！他不是也很关注那个小偷的吗？”

黑羽终于清醒了，单脚抵着课桌，把椅子斜斜地往边上仰去，将脑袋探过青子的肩膀，“哟？在干嘛呢，白痴青子。”

青子背对着他，双手撑桌，正在专注地听音轨，脸上也泛着红晕，看上去却像是气的，女孩子皱着眉头，大声道：“什么嘛！那个小偷也太乘人之危了，居然是这种人，青子真是看错…他……” 说到一半发现大家都看着自己，于是真的脸红了，忙不迭地把耳机扯下来，像是拿着什么无法直视的东西，远远地晃在指尖，“真的好过分！”

“又帅又痴情，” 后面的女生双手托脸，“我最喜欢 KID 了！好羡慕那个名侦探啊，居然能得到 KID 大人的青睐……”

黑羽：“？？？？？？？？？”

惠子也听完了，一直掩嘴笑，看着青子，把耳机还给琉都，琉都又递给白马，白马将耳机在手里转了转，礼貌地问：“这是什么？”

“是 KID 大人的深情告白！” 后面的女生喊了一句。

女孩子们又叽叽咕咕笑成一团，青子从左看到右，抱着肘嘀咕，“真是的，明明很糟糕哎？” 话音未落挂在指尖的耳机被竹马偷走了，黑羽将耳机塞进，又以一个夸张的姿势伸手过来点了一下琉都的手机，音轨开始从头播放，“到底是什么啊——”

白马也戴上了耳机，一脸礼貌的好奇，琉都把手机放在桌面上，往身后女孩子的地方靠了点，拉着青子说悄悄话，青子又拉着惠子，在场唯二的两位男生相视一眼，黑羽翻了翻眼睛，白马朝他笑笑，注意力回到音轨上。

教室里有些嘈杂，耳机一开始只有细微的声音，黑羽没听清，忍不住嘀咕，“这是什么？”

过了几秒，仿佛有什么人扑倒在地，然后是自己的声音，夜行时嚣张又拉风的 KID 声线：[大意了啊，名侦探。]

黑羽：“？！”

黑羽条件反射探头想去看琉都的手机，却被同伴抢先了一步，白马回头看了看屏幕，又朝着他挑起眉。黑羽的椅子和扑克脸同时归位，没有一丝破绽，双手按着桌子，差点把耳机拉掉了，青子的袖子差点被耳机线缠住，忙不迭躲开了：“哎！小心点啦！”

黑羽没在听，全副注意力都在耳机里，听到[能把我逼到这一步，不愧是名侦探]，脑袋上冒出两个呵呵，眉角开始跳动，转头对琉都说：“这是谁啊？怕不是黑粉吧？KID 大人怎么可能——”

[——睡着的样子不是很可爱嘛——]

黑羽：“？？？”

黑羽拿出耳机，看了看，又把耳机放回去，脑袋上问号连续冒出，眼睛转来转去，冷不丁碰上白马的目光，突然想起扑克脸，于是恢复一脸无聊的神情，挑衅地盯着同伴，接着听。白马倚着课桌，双手撑着桌沿，半侧过头，唇边居然弯起了一个小小的弧度，黑羽接着听自己说道：[今晚就看在你可爱的睡颜的份上，这颗宝石就放弃了吧。]

黑羽：“？？？？？”

黑羽面上滴水不露，内心发出鬼叫，这是谁配的台词，对面是个可爱的小姐也就算了，对名侦探？？名侦探？？？名侦探？？？？可爱的睡颜？？？？你们怕是没见过那小鬼在新加坡——

白马还在看他，居然笑得更开心了，窗边几个女孩子揣测着他们的表情，不住咕咕地笑，黑羽马上收回视线，欲盖弥彰地从包里拿出矿泉水，开瓶喝了一口。

[——亲手抓到我，每次听到这句话，我的心就会因为喜悦而鼓动——]

黑羽把水喷了出来。

后面的女孩子们发出哄笑，黑羽脸红了，胡乱用手背擦嘴，把耳机摘下，用方才自家青梅如出一辙的手势挂在指尖，完全无法直视地晃动着，大声地道：“这都是什么啊！！！”

“快斗能 get 吗？” 其中一个女孩子问，“快斗能 get，来加入我们的女性部，呐琉都？部长可以发展新会员了——”

“哈？？？” 黑羽一脸莫名其妙，看向自家青梅，“你们到底每天都在搞什么啊？”

青子和惠子正在热烈讨论着什么，压根没注意他，青子不停摇着头，“不可能啦！青子和那个小偷打过交道的，他还是很——嗯。”

“很什么？” 琉都来了兴趣，几个女生马上凑过去，“很什么？”

“对啊，很什么？” 黑羽得意地把耳机线缠在手指上，伸过脑袋，看着青子。

青子耳尖红红的，反手把作业本拍在黑羽脸上。

黑羽哇地叫了一声，“你这个笨蛋女人真的好暴力啊！崇拜 KID 大人就直说哦？这有什么好遮掩的！”

“谁会崇拜那个小偷啊！” 青子大声道，“而且还是那种，那种——” 说着又朝着手机露出嫌弃的神情，“真的好没品，总归青子是看不上的。”

黑羽还没来得及翻起半月眼，就听后面的女生说：“看得上也来不及了啦，KID大人都心有所属了，这~么深情的告白耶！天啊，怪盗居然喜欢上侦探，绝对是真爱啦……”

黑羽又呛到了，不停咳嗽，心里惊涛骇浪，心想不会吧，上次好容易抢到那套《侦探红夹克》特典一时兴奋对着小侦探说的话居然传开了？这也行？下次见到那个小鬼绝对要好好教训一下，——

黑羽抬起头，白马正好看向他，黑羽瞬间无法控制地脸红了，只好装作擦拭的样子用手肘遮脸。上次一时兴起去买那套书也是因为白马那家伙，只是稍微对那部电影表示出了兴趣，青子就拉着大家一起去看，黑羽一听就头大，侦探什么的，肯定会全程评论加注解，就很烦，怎么可以让这家伙一个人出风头，于是偷偷摸摸一个人提前先去看了，看完买了一套特典，准备出其不意在白马面前炫耀一下，谁想莫名其妙又撞上那个小鬼头，总而言之，终于抢到特典挺开心，和那帮小鬼侦探玩一玩也蛮开心，想到有可能让白马这家伙吃瘪更开心，开心过头一时说漏嘴了，[侦探就算喜欢上怪盗也没什么不行的吧？]——太耻了，绝对不可以让那家伙知道，不然那家伙肯定又会露出那种表情，就像这样——

白马的确看着他，神情却有些古怪，眼神更是难以解读，黑羽有些狐疑，想起手机还在播放，于是重新把耳机塞进。音轨播放到尾声，黑羽只来得及听到后半句，[——宿命的对手，无论如何我都不会被你抓住的——] 正暗自得意地哼了一声，便听见自己接着道：[——这样你就会永远追着我来的吧？]

黑羽：“……”

黑羽露出吃了个柠檬的神情，连最后的再见名侦探都没什么感觉了，也不敢看白马的眼神，直接把耳机放回桌上，双手合十，由衷地说：“我是真的搞不懂你们这群女人。”

“青子也搞不懂这个小偷，” 青子用手托腮，嘀嘀咕咕地说，“感觉真的差别好大啊？”

黑羽仰头喝水，嘿嘿一笑，“我知道你是 KID 大人的粉啦，你就承认一下！”

“才怪！” 青子说。

青梅竹马日常进入挤兑项目，几个女孩子们又团到了一起，众星捧月地围着琉都，“发给我一份啦，” “我也要，” “我要好好回味一下，每天一刷”，这都哪和哪，黑羽一边和青子闹来闹去一边留出半个耳朵听着，眼睛止不住地往后移。

白马温和的声音破开众女孩子的叽叽喳喳，彬彬有礼：“琉都同学，可以麻烦你也给我复制一份吗？”

江古田高中女性向作品研读会会长，颜控第一，日常试图拉帅哥入会的琉都眼睛亮了，不住点头，“当然可以！”

黑羽：“……”

白马拿出自己的手机，煞有其事地和一群女生们在一起接收了文件，又绅士地道谢，最后道：“请问这是哪里流出的音轨呢？”

“啊，” 琉都说，“是 KID 大人后援会论坛里放出下载的啦，匿名的，也不知道是谁……”

“搞不好就是 KID 大人的马甲啊！” 后面一个女生插话，于是大家又笑成一团。

黑羽：……呵呵！

上课铃适时响起，女孩子们哗啦散开，白马收了手机，回到座位，黑羽把水放回包里，拿出课本，重重拍在桌上，又忍不住回头看了一眼。白马正在低头保存音轨，注意到他的目光，朝他挑了挑眉，黑羽没来由地有种和对方交换了一个什么秘密的感觉，耳尖红了，撇了撇嘴，啪地一声弹回椅子，坐回原位。

上课内容照例没什么新鲜的，黑羽听着就有点想睡，然而满脑子都是刚才那个把他自己都雷得起鸡皮疙瘩的[可爱睡颜]，实在睡不着了，于是撕了一页草稿纸开始涂涂画画。心不在焉画到一半就被内山一个粉笔头击中，只好弹起来回答问题，当然 KID 大人是谁，智商400，完美解决，连课本都不需要看一眼，内山老头毫无办法，只能挥了挥手，让他注意一点。黑羽颇是得意地坐下了，再定睛一看，自己刚才都画了点啥，帅气拉风的 KID 大人肩膀上居然停了只老鹰，怎么可能，绝对是没睡醒，于是十分心虚地把草稿纸揉了。黑羽趴在桌上，总觉得后座有两道目光追随着他，神经质地将草稿纸撕了又撕，还不放心，往手里吹了一口气，燃起小小的火苗，把罪证烧了。

教室前方，内山的怒吼：“黑羽快斗！小心把学校给点了！到后面罚站！”

黑羽：“……”  
  
  
午休，几个女孩子又叽叽咕咕凑在一起，还在欣赏 KID 大人的英姿，黑羽有点受用又有点不满，毕竟盗版盗到自己头上来了，于是悄悄点进铃木集团官方运营的 KID 大人后援会论坛。匿名下载附件贴点击量已经达到了惊人的20万，黑羽偷偷记了 IP，决定放学回家好好研究一下这到底是哪个黑粉干的好事。

黑羽早上没把音轨听全，现在刷了刷评论，总觉得有点不对，什么名告白，什么激情，什么 KID 大人快上啊，上，上什么？黑羽不敢明目张胆在学校里登自己的后援会马甲，只好狐疑地偷偷看了身后一眼。白马专心致志在补作业，没理他，毕竟此君日常在警视厅增援，拉下课程也挺多，但这个神情总觉得有点问题，黑羽思来想去，根据上下文猜测也猜不出个啥（评论里以毫无意义的嚎叫为多），只好勇敢地上去碰瓷。

青子被红子拉走了，惠子和琉都那群人凑在一起，教室后排空了一半，黑羽跳到课桌上，踩着自己的椅子，很是挑衅地看着后排的同学：“哟。”

白马动了动眉毛，意思是听见了。

这个装模作样的姿势黑羽最受不了，简直气不打一处来，更是大牌了几分，装出一副傲睨万物的样子，扬着下颚，点了点对方的课桌，“喂。”

白马终于理他了，放下笔，双手交握放在桌面，很是绅士地朝着他微笑：“有什么事吗，黑羽同学？”

黑羽：“……”

一开局就被这个家伙打乱节奏，黑羽刚才想好的剧本全给忘光了，毫无办法，定了定神，朝着对方课桌上摆着的手机示意：“那个——你不是对 KID 感兴趣吗。”

这个开场白实在太弱，黑羽说完就后悔了，总觉得自己才是被碰瓷的那个，有种奇异的不打自招感，后颈汗毛都尴尬得竖起来，强撑着扑克脸扑克脸，不要脸红不要脸红，努力换了一个沉稳的表情看过去。白马很是不置可否地挑起半边眉毛，等着他继续，黑羽又不知道该说什么了，暗忖这家伙平时听到 KID 相关话题总要甜中带刺地评论两句，今天竟然一点反应都没有，着实反常，肯定有问题，胡思乱想一阵，回过神，定睛一看，后排的优等生已经重新低下头，居然又在写作业了，黑羽气得要死，扑克脸差点裂掉，一怒之下脱口而出：“就没有感想吗？笨蛋侦探？”

“感想什么的，” 白马翻过一页作业，几乎只是扫了一眼就挨个在选择栏打勾，“可能还是黑羽君多吧？”

“我不知道你在说什么，” 黑羽习惯性地反驳。

白马的唇角弯着个小小的弧度，有些神秘，一反常态没有继续刺他，只是继续写字。教室里人声纷杂，黑羽觉得有点没劲，一只脚尖点着椅背，用手托腮，百无聊赖地看着白马答题。白马的神情认真，笔尖勾画的时候却有种漫不经心的感觉，像是在分心想着什么更重要的事，这和黑羽补作业时候感觉差不多，毕竟太小儿科了，黑羽看了一会儿，注意到这家伙答岔了一道，于是发出错误的（哔——）音效。白马停了下来，回去重新读了一遍，选了正确的选项，抬起头，朝他笑。黑羽晃着腿，有些欲盖弥彰地转开眼睛，朝着窗外，“嘁。”

白马重又低下头开始书写，仿佛才刚注意到他方才的问题，神情自然，语气慢条斯理：“这种事情我是不会在意的哦。”

黑羽转回头，有些狐疑，“不在意吗？”

白马摇了摇头。

黑羽忍了又忍，没忍住，含混地问：“为什么不在意。”

“因为，” 白马将作业翻到最后一页，随意地用钢笔的另一端划过页面，一目十行，“无论是谁录的这一段音轨，很明显他不了解也不认识真正的 KID 吧？” 说着抬起头，唇角扬起一个自负的弧度，“这种程度的挑衅，可是连我的对手都算不上的。”

黑羽：“…………”

白马微笑地仰视着他，神情促狭，还带着点幻觉般的温柔，过了半秒，居然还恶劣地朝着他眨了眨眼睛，黑羽眉角跳动，浑身上下都是拒绝，然而依旧控制不住地脸红了，不住摆着手，跳回座位，趴在桌上，留给对方半个红红的耳尖。前排的女孩子们看着他们的方向交头接耳，黑羽一头毛线，浑身不自在，下意识地从书包里拖出自己的作业，胡乱翻到后面，一看居然拿反了，赶紧再倒回来，忍不住又抓了抓头发，小声嘀咕：“真是的。”

白马带笑的声音从背后悠悠响起：“啊~，果然这才是我的怪盗君啊。”

黑羽瞬间炸毛：“烦死了，你给我闭嘴！”

黑羽满课桌掏笔，不知道滚到哪里去了，摸了一会儿没摸到，于是头也不回地从身后人的笔袋里偷了一支。白马笑起来，非常装模作样地做了个手势：“请自便。”

黑羽竖着肩膀，拒不理睬，把作业本翻得哗啦作响。

青子回到教室时看到的就是这一幕，不由称奇，拉了拉红子的袖子：“今天太阳从南边出了哎，快斗居然在补作业！”

黑羽趴在课桌上奋笔疾书，仿佛和后桌同学在考场竞争，一边大声道：“白痴女人说什么呢！”

女孩子压根不去理他，踮着脚，从前看到后，感慨地说：“果然还是白马君的补习有用，连笨蛋快斗都知道好好努力了。”

黑羽：“……………………”

黑羽不用回头也知道身后的人在笑，简直要被这位专注给他拆台的青梅同学搞死，脑袋上升起一团鬼火。惠子和琉都她们坐在一起，朝着青子招手，青子不理他了，和好闺蜜坐一块儿，从怀里拿出零食拆了，听了一会儿，说：“你们还在聊这个啊！”

琉都坐在众人中间，非常一本正经：“这可是我们下个月的主题活动哦，侦探和怪盗，呐？” 说着居然还往他们的方向看了看。

黑羽知道这位脑回路清奇的女同学是在看白马，心中大大地呵呵了一声，差点把纸张戳个洞，一脸不爽地将作业翻过一页。女孩子们还在花样回味讨论，什么[你是我唯一承认的名侦探，是我唯一的宿敌]，好真，太真了，kia~~~，黑羽听得满头黑线，汗毛竖起，硬生生克制了想要揉脸的冲动，一边心不在焉地把作业写完了，重重地拍上本子。

后排也适时地传来课本合拢的声音，黑羽忍不住回过头，看见白马从书包里又拿出一本空白卷，于是习惯性嘲笑对方：“你这是欠了多少啊，优等生。”

“可能和黑羽君差不多吧？” 白马略是傲慢地挑了挑眉，“毕竟我们欠作业的理由也差不多。”

这种日常挑衅黑羽压根懒得理睬，随口驳回：“谁和你差不多。”

优等生开始补习国文，写得一板一眼的，黑羽不想做了，拿着对方的笔，在白马的草稿本上画独角兽，还是身后披着彩虹的那种，一边心不在焉地竖着耳朵，试图从前排女生团里收集更多信息。女孩子们围着这个[唯一]叽叽喳喳了足有十分钟，黑羽实在听得无聊了，把笔一扔，“唉，真是莫名其妙。”

“是吧？” 白马说。

白马低着头写字，语气轻松，唇角弯弯的，总感觉和他在交换什么私密的笑话，好像有多了解他似的，黑羽又不乐意了，叼着笔往后靠，从下至上地看着后排同学，半是挑衅半是含糊地说：“诶，可是 KID 大人的确只会喊那个小鬼为名侦探啊，笨蛋侦探还是不行哦？”

白马抬起眼睛，黑羽很是得意地露出小虎牙，神情无辜又纯良，于是白马不写了，把作业本合上。黑羽还没来得及乘胜追击嘲笑两句，就看见对方凑近前来，白马双手交叠放在桌面，像个彻头彻尾的优等生，仿佛在和他讨论题目，唇角神秘地微扬，压低了声音：“这个称呼我可是很喜欢的哦？”

黑羽：“…………”

白马颇是意有所指朝着他笑，两人之间距离很近，黑羽几乎可以在对方的瞳仁里看到自己的倒影，愣神了三秒，猛然惊醒，再次控制不住地脸红了，败下阵来，忙不迭地坐直，“我说你这家伙……” 还没说完嘴里的笔就掉了下来，赶紧弯腰去捡，耳边全是疯狂的心跳，桌子下余光里还全是白马那家伙的腿，黑羽要抓狂了，在内心把那个音轨制作者拉黑一百遍，深深呼吸，直起身，闭上眼睛，扑克脸归位，睁开。

白马单手托腮，指尖转着笔，正好整以暇地看着他，目光里居然还带着点欣赏，仿佛在观察什么有趣的小动物，黑羽：“……”

黑羽的气势没了，愤愤地把笔扔回对方桌上，坐回原位，含混地咕哝：“你这个人是真的不可理喻。”

“黑羽君，” 白马绅士地说，“你也想要复制一份吗？音轨文件。”

“不——要，” 黑羽头也不回，“这种东西我才不会感兴趣呢。”

“哦——” 白马拉着略是嘲讽的长音。

黑羽忍了五秒，十秒，忍不住了，仰着椅子往后，可恶的笨蛋侦探正朝着他笑，手里拿着一个耳机，居然还是蓝牙无线的那种，不愧是贵公子有钱人，奢侈，新潮，就离谱，黑羽一边腹诽一边恨恨地接过了，塞进耳朵里。白马笑盈盈地看着他，把另一个耳机给自己戴上，拿出手机，翻出音轨文件，黑羽翻身跨坐在椅子上，做了三秒钟心理建设，视死如归地按下播放键。

前面那段他听过了，这次黑羽集中注意力，确认了这是他把名侦探放倒了后的独白，这个逻辑听上去就不对，我把名侦探放倒了我还独白干什么？我怎么不跑？反派死于话多这么简单的道理没听过？黑羽一脸嫌弃地看着随着自己的声音波浪起伏的屏幕，露出吃了柠檬的表情。白马始终笑眯眯地看着他，似乎打定主意要看他的好戏，黑羽转了转眼睛，忽略对方，单手托腮，换了个无聊的表情，转向窗外。

[——追捕者和被追捕者，我们之间由很深的羁绊所维系着——]

黑羽没有回头，耳尖动了动。

[——但你我之间也有着伸手也无法企及的距离——]

黑羽摸了摸手臂，起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

[——不过，唯有此时，我可以触碰到你——]

黑羽：“？”

教室里有点吵，黑羽以为自己听错了，瞪圆了眼睛，下意识地回过头，白马用指节抵着唇，把音轨倒回了三秒，调高音量，重新播放，[我可以触碰到你——]

这次黑羽听清楚了，真的，是，一个，KISS——！！！！

黑羽猝不及防，万万没想到，瞬间脸涨得通红，整个人都僵硬了，眼睛瞪得滚圆，连气都忘记喘，扑克脸沉到大西洋，脑内一片混乱，全是悲愤的破音，[这都是什么啊——！？？！？！？？！]

白马注视着他，双手交握抵着下颚，神情玩味，黑羽整个人差点碎裂，按着椅背的手都要抖起来，满心混乱，条件反射大声道：“你看我干什么！”

“所以说吧？” 白马笑意盈盈地摊开手，仿佛得到了什么已知的答案，“无论是谁录的，根本不了解我们的怪盗君啊。”

“你也给我差不多一点——！” 黑羽抓狂地道。

教室里有几个同学好奇地往这边看，黑羽深呼吸，呼气，吐气，像个小河豚，雷得浑身都起一层鸡皮疙瘩，暗自发誓今晚得往这个匿名 IP 的邮箱塞几个小木马，让这位知道真 KID 的厉害，震惊过度，一时间居然说不出话来，脸色精彩，不断变换，“……”

白马很是促狭地看着他，“想什么呢，黑羽同学。”

黑羽在想自己把小鬼侦探麻翻了然后偷亲对方这个行为，恨不得当下就一头扎进东京湾闷死，心中发出惊天鬼叫，表面还得维持表情，嘴角不停抽搐，脑中又浮现小鬼侦探那闪光眼镜和会发电光的足球，不由无声呐喊：录这段的家伙别说没见过我，怕是也没见过那个小鬼头吧——！？？

“看来黑羽君的确是 KID 的真爱粉呢，” 白马还在慢悠悠地说，“你还好吗？”

“这都是什么啊？” 黑羽终于能说话了，舌头都差点打结，“KID 大人才不会——才不会这样好吗！KID 可是绅士怪盗啊绅士！这——”

“对吧？” 白马扬着眉，煞有其事地朝他点头，“我们这么纯情绅士的怪盗先生，肯定做不到的吧？”

“是不屑啦不屑！” 黑羽皱着脸，一副恨不得立时就去洗澡的表情，“谁会用这种下三滥的手段啊，明——等一下，什么叫纯情啊？”

黑羽一脸不爽地上下打量同学，浑身上下都写着[你也没好到哪里去]，白马忍着笑，朝他扬扬手机，按下播放。黑羽深呼吸，调整心态，默念扑克脸，勉强坚持着又听了一会儿，什么[只有在我不是怪盗你不是侦探的时候我们之间的距离才会消弭]，哦，呵呵，黑羽面瘫脸，想抓我，可就接着做梦吧，果然下一句，[这是不可能的]，黑羽又开心了起来，忍不住转了转眼睛，“哼。”

[——因为真变成这样的话，我们之间的羁绊就会随之消失了——]

黑羽翻着半月眼，用余光悄悄打量后桌的同学，小侦探会怎么样他是不知道，这家伙能放过他才怪了，天底下要能有这种好事，做梦都要笑醒，呵呵。

白马像是察觉到了他的注意力，朝他弯起眼睛。

后半段也是黑羽听过的，再听一遍还是觉得很耻，什么你我是宿命的对手（黑羽又搓起了胳膊），无论如何我都是不会被你抓住的，嗯，呵呵，KID 大人的能力还是有目共睹的，就是后半句又让这实力宣言变了味，什么叫做[这样的话你就会永远追着我来]啊？？？？小爷我可不是为了让什么侦探追得开心才做 KID 的！！你给我搞清楚一点！！！

白马又在特别玩味地看着他，黑羽腻味地转开眼睛，在心里冒出一句：就算你这家伙也不行，才想了一半就被自己惊到，什么叫就算你这家伙？？？啊呸呸，正是因为这个家伙所以绝对不行，也不对，明明和这个家伙没有关系，对，没有关系，……

白马垂下眼睛，又抬起，毫无理由地朝着他笑，黑羽没来由地有种被勘破小心思的感觉，定了定神，随手把对方手机上的播放器关了，停顿两秒，客观地评价道：“少给我开玩笑了。”

“实在是人气呢，” 白马很是促狭地说，“我们的怪盗先生。”

“哼，” 黑羽将手机推过桌面，“这种程度的妄想，可是连 KID 大人的粉丝都算不上的。”

黑羽说得很慢，话尾的声线压低了几分，流露出些许漫不经心的自傲，白马的眉尾一扬，黑羽抬起眼睛，和对方目光相汇。幼蓝的眼眸里闪过一丝狡黠，黑羽摘下耳机，握在指尖，对光看了看，眯起一只眼睛，回过头，随手一抛。KID 的动作和气场转瞬而逝，白马接住了耳机，还没来得及说话，黑羽又像没事人一样趴回椅背上，随手拿起对方的笔，神情自若地在草稿本的边缘画了个 KID 笑脸，模仿得不太像，笑容歪了点，黑羽想了想，又给在怪盗笑脸下面画了火柴人四肢，做逃跑状。

白马：“……”

前排的女孩子们又在叽叽咕咕的笑，黑羽伸了个懒腰，“是真的好无聊——”

“……对吧？” 白马弯起唇角，撕下了草稿纸画着 KID 笑脸的一页，折好，放进随身携带的，专门用来记录 KID 信息的小本里。“真相什么的，果然还是距离近一点才能看得到吧？”

“嘁，” 黑羽很是嫌弃地看着对方神情自然地做这一系列动作，好像有多习惯似的，耳尖却红了，“别给我自说自话啊，笨蛋侦探。”

白马合上小本，朝着他笑。

黑羽转了转眼睛，坐回原位，习惯性地仰着椅子，一脚抵着桌栏，双手枕在脑后，盯着天花板，满脑子都是背后这家伙的笑容，怎么看都不怀好意，绝对不真诚，所以说侦探什么的，最麻烦了——

最麻烦的侦探用钢笔戳了戳他的肩膀，声音带笑，“放学后去吃冰淇淋吗？”

黑羽斜睨后方，白马往前倾了一点，继续道：“因为感觉黑羽君很需要压惊的样子。”

“哦，呵呵，” 黑羽说，“我不知道你在说什么。”

白马单手托腮，转着笔，一直眉眼弯弯地看着他，距离很近，黑羽的耳尖动了动，侧脸没来由地烫了起来，只好用手肘挡着，不耐烦地说：“好吧好吧，你真烦。”

“看来黑羽君的英文成绩上升有望了，” 白马笑眯眯地说。

“？？？” 黑羽一脸莫名其妙地仰视对方，“有什么关系。”

“吃完补习啊，” 白马用笔指了指黑羽书包里露出的一叠英文练习卷，雪白崭新，没有动过的痕迹，“我可是很了解你的哦，怪盗君？”

黑羽把椅子弹回去，大声道：“你这家伙给我适可而止吧——”  
  
  
  
  
  
》》》  
  
  
  
  
  
十年后。

黑羽趴在电脑前，一页一页地翻着对方的文件夹，白马将备份的旧文件整理得有条不紊，时间地点文件名一样不差，还有备忘录，非常整洁，相当强迫症，黑羽啧啧称奇，“你这家伙是真的一点没变。”

白马捧着一杯红茶过来，“找到了吗？”

“烦死了啦，都是知藤那家伙，要什么高中照片，” 黑羽说，“你确定你保存过？”

“如果是你给我的话，” 白马喝了一口茶，神情自然地道，“那么肯定保存过。”

黑羽头也不回，语气嫌弃地说：“你这家伙，居然到现在都不会脸红，真不愧是个英国佬。”

白马：“……”

黑羽继续翻找，过了片刻，咦了一声，“这是什么。”

屏幕上，一个音轨文件，只有日期标记，文件名是新建音轨001.mp3，和周围准确分类归档的文件格格不入，黑羽斜睨着同伴，“哦？大侦探有秘密啊，不会是什么见不得人的……” 说着按下播放键。

音响里传来细碎的衣料摩擦声，有人扑倒在地，这声音听起来似曾相识，黑羽：“？”

[大意了啊，名侦探——]

黑羽：“………………”

黑羽想起来了，眼疾手快按下暂停，浑身炸毛，“这种东西你这家伙为什么还留着！！！”

白马正在喝茶，呛到了，用手背掩唇，看上去同样有些惊奇，过了片刻，眼睛弯起，放下马克杯，很是促狭地说：“哦？”

“[哦]什么的，” 黑羽一脸不爽，狂按鼠标，“果然你自己也忘了吧？删了删了，这都什么乱七八糟的——”

“等一下，” 白马凑近前来，环过他的肩膀，“我觉得我们可以重温——”

“重温你个头——”

白马覆住他按着鼠标的手，不许他删，黑羽偏要按着文件往垃圾桶拖，两人开始较劲，黑羽仰着脖颈，不停蹬腿，“你想干嘛——”

白马不住地笑，贴着他的侧脸，过了片刻，啄了一下他的唇角，黑羽冷不丁被偷袭，瞬间放开了手，文件归位，白马随即抢过鼠标，圈过他的双臂，把下颚扣在他的头顶，继续说：“——可以重温一下当年黑羽君听到这段时候的表情——”

黑羽抓狂：“放开我啦混蛋！”

白马拖拽鼠标，文件 Airdrop 到手机上，随即点击播放，黑羽蹭地跳起来，伸手去抢，白马高举着手机，伸出食指虚点着他，步步后退，像是在逗猫，黑羽愤而大喊：“你给我适可而止一点！”

[——睡着的样子不是很可爱吗——]

“啊！！！” 黑羽惨叫，“可爱个头啦！！！”

“我想知道，” 白马被扑到了沙发上，抬着手躲避，笑得连脸都红了，“这到底说的是谁？是当年的江户川君吗？”

“这种事情我哪里知道！？” 黑羽满心都是绝对不能再听一次后面那个，那个，就那个，按着身下人的肩膀，不停伸手去够，“你给我——松开——”

[——我的心就会因为喜悦而鼓动——]

白马压着他的腿，轻松地用指尖勾着手机，晃在沙发外面，黑羽动弹不得，就差一点点，死活都够不到，不住发出不满的声音，白马单手抵着他的左胸，很是恶劣地说：“的确鼓动得很厉害哦？”

“你够了！” 黑羽手脚并用地挣扎，“你这家伙——”

[——唯一承认的名侦探——]

手机掉落地毯的声音，白马回过手，捧住他的脸，毫无预兆地吻他。

黑羽睁大了眼睛，又闭上，控制不住地溢出一个鼻音，按着身下人肩膀的手却松了开来，反射性地抓进对方的领口。

[——唯一的宿敌——]

“哼，” 黑羽睁开一只眼睛，神情里多了点狡黠，“还是有点在意的嘛。”

“铃木老伯会伤心的，” 白马注视着他，答非所问，眼里带着促狭的笑意，“中森警官也是。”

黑羽发出含混不满的声音，尴尬得脚趾蜷缩，转身就想逃，白马笑着继续吻他，用指肚亲昵地摩挲着他的侧脸。

[——很深的羁绊——]

黑羽睫毛发颤，被吻得浑身发软，渐渐安静下来，习惯性地往对方的掌心里蹭了蹭。

[——伸手也无法触及的距离——]

白马抵着他的额头，轻轻地笑了一声，黑羽的耳尖有些痒了起来，气喘不匀地说：“别那么得意啊，笨蛋侦探。”

“唔，” 白马亲昵地啄了啄他的鼻尖，“一直能够感受到呢，黑羽君给我的特权。”

“烦死了，” 黑羽大声地道，“都说了别那么得意啊！”

白马依旧捧着他的脸，很是促狭地看着他，音轨继续播放，[——唯有此时——]

黑羽两眼都要翻白了，整个人跨坐在对方身上，发出绝望的悲鸣，“太毁我的形象了——”

手机里，清晰的 KISS 声，黑羽发出含混不清的哀嚎，试图掩盖，然而没用，依旧刷地从脸红到耳根，白马像是克制不住一般笑了起来，肩膀抖动，黑羽连耳尖都涨得透明，“别笑了，你这个混蛋——”

“黑羽君，” 白马直视着他，眼睛很亮，“你真的好可爱。”

“并没有感到安慰谢谢！” 黑羽大声地道，“你给我收起这个表情，我就知道你这家伙不安好心——”

“居然时至今日还是会脸红，” 白马笑着半撑起身，温柔地抚过他的唇角。

黑羽皱着鼻尖，勉为其难地忍了这个吻，又像是泄了气一般往前跌去，额头抵着身下人的肩膀，在[你永远就会追着我来的吧]的旁白里有气无力地哼哼。白马摸着他的背脊，还在笑，居然还用一种点评人设的语气说：“有种爱而求不得的感觉呢，稍微感觉到了一丝同情，他们的怪盗先生。”

黑羽：“给我闭嘴啦！！！”

音频终于放完了，黑羽又被迫刷新了一回不堪回首的记忆，觉得这下起码三十年都忘不掉了，非常崩溃，弓着背脊，恨不得把自己在对方衬衫里闷死，发出绝望的呜咽，“怎么会这样——”

“不是很有趣吗？” 白马摸着下巴，语气怎么听都毫不真诚，“反而让我感到了一丝欣慰，黑羽君从来没有对我说过这种话，实在是太好了——”

“你给我适可而止吧！！！” 黑羽抓了个抱枕拍过去。

白马笑着躲闪，握着他的手腕，黑羽毫不客气地把抱枕丢在对方胸口，歪着脑袋，往上面一躺，两眼无神地说：“早知道就该把那论坛服务器给黑了……”

白马被他压出一个气音，胸口抖动，手指却习惯性地梳进了他的头发，“原来黑羽君还为此费过心吗？”

“哼，” 黑羽闷闷地说，“才没那个空。”

白马摩挲着他的后颈，抚摸他的背脊，俨然是在替他顺毛，黑羽一边觉得不满，一边又忍不住发出舒适的哼哼，渐渐放松下来，干脆扔了抱枕，把脑袋拱在对方的肩窝里。白马揽着他的肩膀，一手温柔地拨开他的额发，低着头，唇角弯弯地看着他，在他的眉心落下一吻。

黑羽颤着睫毛，叹了一口气，含混地咕哝：“他们要喜欢这样的 KID 大人，我有什么办法？”

“是呢，” 白马语气带笑地说。

“唉，” 黑羽一副自暴自弃的样子，“六百万粉丝呢，营业真难，累死。”

白马又在笑，黑羽一脸不善地抬起头，“很开心哦！白马侦探！相比之下你可真是轻松啊？”

“这种事情我可不会在意，” 白马亲昵地伸出食指，摸了摸他的耳朵，像是在哄一只恃宠而骄的猫。

黑羽撇着嘴，不满地转开脸，白马勾着他的下颚，把他转回来，给了他一个轻柔的吻。黑羽皱着鼻尖，还是有些说不出的尴尬，依旧红着脸，忍不住抓了抓头发。白马近距离地看着他，低低温柔地道：“这样的黑羽君，不是只有我能看见吗？”

“啊你好烦，” 黑羽含混地嘟哝，“真是烦死了。”

“I love you too,” 白马笑着吻了吻他的额头。

黑羽的眼睛转来转去，还是一副不领情的样子，唇角却忍不住上扬起来，过了几秒，嘻地笑了一声，亲昵地蹭了蹭对方的侧脸，“笨蛋白马。”

白马抱着他，黑羽不安分地动来动去，觉得玩够了，满足地伸了个懒腰，拉直了身体，攀过对方的胸口，去够掉落在沙发另一边的手机，“这次绝对删了——”

白马被他压得接连发出气音，忍不住笑起来，挠了挠他的腰侧，黑羽叽地叫了一声，缩回手，滚到地上，白马顺势把手机抢过来，快速按了两下，放回怀里。

黑羽翻身坐起，很是警惕地看着同伴：“你干嘛？”

“作为受害者，” 白马毫无联系地说，神情一本正经，和语气完全不符，“保留证据不是很重要的吗？”

黑羽：“？”

“你要吃冰淇淋吗？” 白马朝着他弯起眼睛，亲昵地揉了揉他的头发，“我给你去拿。”

“啊？” 黑羽被打乱了节奏，条件反射回道，“哦、好。”

白马去了厨房，留给他一个愉悦的背影和半个弯弯的唇角，黑羽眨巴着眼睛，有些狐疑地伸长了脖子，“？？？”

短信提示音响起，黑羽心不在焉地从兜里摸出自己的手机，解锁，目光下落，屏幕上，来自名侦探的无字天书：  
  
  
工藤-15:32

[⚽️ ⚽️ ⚽️ ⚽️ ⚽️ ⚽️ ⚽️ ⚽️ ⚽️ ⚽️ ⚽️ ⚽️ ⚽️ ⚽️ ⚽️ ⚽️ ⚽️]  
  
  


黑羽：“……”

黑羽看了看手机，又抬头看厨房的方向，再低头看手机，“………………”

白马重新出现在他的视线里，倚着门框，朝着他笑，黑羽背脊冷汗都下来了，一脸难以置信：“你——你把这发给工藤了！？”

“给你准备了双份哦，” 白马的手里拿着两盒他最喜欢的巧克力冰淇淋，一脸无辜地晃了晃，“因为感觉黑羽君很需要压惊的样子。”

黑羽：“……………………”

白马倒退着走回厨房里，只露出半张脸，很是恶劣地朝他眨了眨眼睛，“我可是很了解你的。”

黑羽呆滞了半秒，扔了手机，跳起来追上去：“你这混蛋还真是一点没变，给我站住，喂——！”  
  
  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
  


三天后。

“诶，工藤，好巧，你怎么也在这里，” 黑羽说，“等等，你拿着什么，等一下，尼桑！！！”

工藤冷冷地：“不要叫我尼桑。”

“那个，我可以解释，啊哈哈，” 黑羽摆着手，不住倒退，“啊哈哈哈——”

工藤双手插兜，浑身上下杀气腾腾，一脚踢开路上的一块小石子，勾起足球，颠了颠。

黑羽：“……”

黑羽当机立断，转身就跑，工藤拔腿追上，双生子兄弟刷地没影了，风里只剩下黑羽不断远去的声音：“你听我解释，名——侦——探——”

服部转过头，一脸狐疑地看着战友：“你又笑得这么开心干嘛？”

“没什么，没什么，” 白马不知为何拿着好几个甜筒，笑眯眯地挑出一只草莓味的递给他，“吃冰淇淋吗？”  
  
  
  


半小时后。

服部一口咬了半个甜筒，猛地站起来：“等等，你在对我的工藤做什么，喂，住手！”

黑羽左窜右跳，双手按着工藤的肩膀，轻巧借力，攀上路灯，往后一仰，堪堪躲过工藤的足球，晃了一圈，伸长了手，从服部手里抢过没吃完的甜筒，拍在工藤头上，翻落在地，哈哈笑着跑了，服部：“……”

工藤伸手一摸，全是草莓奶油，勃然大怒，指着前方，“服部你从左边——包抄！”

服部卷起袖子，黑羽丝毫不躲，反而迎面冲了过来，服部张开手做老鹰扑小鸡状，“看我的——”

白马看了看手里剩下的三个冰淇淋，像是分装证物，慢条斯理地开始拆封，细细地将包装纸剥开，放在一边。服部和黑羽陷入对峙，服部往左，黑羽也往左，服部往右，黑羽也往右，工藤从灌木丛里把足球捡了出来，顶在膝盖颠了颠。

白马终于把冰淇淋拆完了，捏在指尖，对光看了看，服部背对着他，没有察觉，和工藤交换了一个眼神，朝着黑羽露出牙齿，“嘿嘿，你小子——”

黑羽微眯眼睛：“嘻。”

白马低下头，漫不经心地伸出握着甜筒的手。服部眼前虚影掠过，黑羽和工藤的足球像是一道风，同时卷过他的身旁，身后大树不停摇晃，一坨冰凉的东西啪地一声落在他脑袋上，服部伸手一摸，香蕉味的冰淇淋，“……”

快门声响起，黑羽把手机抛回共犯怀里，叼着巧克力甜筒，瞬间变成公园里一个小点，含混不清的声音随风远去：“真不愧是搜查一科最般配搭档——”

头顶各色冰淇淋的关东西名侦探同时爆发小宇宙：“黑——羽——！！！”

白马收回手，舔了一口黑羽给他留下的香草冰淇淋，坐在长椅上，优雅地架起腿，看了看屏幕上的照片，唇角弯弯地点击收藏。

“黑羽你小子完了——”

“给我站住——”

“这就是东京警视厅的最佳力量吗，你们也太弱了一点哈哈哈哈哈——”

“~♪”  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 三分钟 Drama 的天雷让我奋起努码一万四千字，问这世上啥逼人产出，果然还是对家（缓缓摇头）


End file.
